


Never Seen You So Happy

by PirateQueenNina



Series: Laurel Lance Week [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Tommy Lives, post season 1 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2447486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PirateQueenNina/pseuds/PirateQueenNina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Season 1!Finale Au! Tommy Lives! Tommy and Oliver propose going to the movies which means way more than going to the movies. They don’t get to the movie, but Oliver muses it’s the happiest he’s seen her in awhile in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Seen You So Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Words: 2025  
> Genre: Romance  
> Pairing: Tommy/Oliver/Laurel  
> Status: Done  
> Story: Below the Cut. links tba.

Laurel was busy working on something and Tommy and Oliver just sat there and watched her. Like the old days. “Is she always like this?” Oliver asked Tommy in a whisper.

Tommy laughed a little. “Worse, usually.” He said with a smile. “We’re lucky we’re even in here. She usually closes the door on everyone and just gets into this groove. And it could be hours before she comes out of it.” 

Oliver looked over to her at her desk. It was a big desk in the middle of the room at CNRI. Probably because that was where she could be the most easily reached by anybody. She looked happy, well, her kind of happy. Which wasn’t a smile exactly, but she looked content to be at work, even when no one else was. “It has been so long since I’ve seen her like this,” Oliver said and looked over at her lovingly.

"Yeah, five years I’d guess," Tommy said a little embittered.

Laurel clicked off her computer and put her files in her briefcase, held it in her hand and laughed at them. “I know the two of you are talking about me.” She said as she walked over to them. “So what’s the plan for tonight?” She asked them, with her hands in front of her.

Tommy and Oliver looked between the two of them and smiled. “Well, we thought you might want to see a movie.” They told her.

She nodded. “I just need to go home and change into something a little more comfortable.” She said to them.

Oliver raised his eyebrows at that. “Or we could just watch a movie at your place. Order some food in.” He told her. 

She nodded. “I need some more wine and ice cream.” She said, thinking about the whole situation. This, they had done this before. They did this a lot. Oliver wasn’t dating anyone at the moment. He could come over. 

He nodded. “We’ll get you more wine and more ice cream on the way,” Oliver laughed as they exited the building as a threesome. They took her to her car first and then Tommy drove his car behind hers. 

Tommy shook his head. “You realize that this is not just a movie invitation?” He asked, with an eyebrow perked up.

Oliver nodded. “I know. Are you okay with it?” He asked. 

"Yeah, we always knew it was going to come to this. That this is what she’d want," He put his hand over Oliver’s and smiled. "We all want the same thing," 

Oliver’s laugh tinkled. “Good,” He said as he kissed Tommy’s hand and he could see Tommy just barely blush. “You’re still so shocked when I do that.” 

Laurel drove her car into the parking lot of the grocery and the boys followed her. When she got out, she smiled at seeing them step out the car, holding hands. “You guys look perfect,” She said.

"You say that because you know it’s all for you," Tommy teased as he let Oliver’s hand away and let her take both of their hands. 

Laurel shrugged. “Yeah, maybe. But you wouldn’t have it any other way,” She told him with a smile.

Oliver kissed her cheek and she nuzzled his neck. “We’d do anything for you.” 

Laurel nodded. “We’re the three musketeers. Always have been and always will be.” She promised them.

It was true. They would have done anything to make her happy. Even if it made them miserable. Because they loved this girl. They were billionaires who couldn’t get enough of the same girl. This girl who walked into their life, smart and taking no shit, tough warrior spirited. They both loved this girl.

And they were blessed that the warrior girl showed her soft and vulnerable side to them. To both of them. In a way that she never showed anyone else her delicate parts.

They walked two steps behind her as she went down and found the ice cream that she wanted and she got enough for the three of them for a couple of days. 

Oliver and Tommy picked out a wine and she nodded with approval. It was something they would all drink, an expensive bottle of Pinot Noir, one of the ones Tommy had specially ordered for the gala. “You know this is my favorite,” She told Tommy.

He kissed her forehead. “Guilty as charged,” He said with a laugh.

"We should pay for this stuff before the ice cream melts," Oliver said with a smile. He paid for it. Laurel was to be treated like a princess. Tommy was already practically a prince. But Oliver knew that Laurel was used to being so independent and he saw her pout when he pulled out his credit card. "I promise, you’ll get to be in control at the house, but let us pamper you," He whispered into her ear so that the cashier wouldn’t hear.

The cashier was oblivious to what was being said, “You guys make a cute couple. Must be hard third wheelin’ it to these guys, huh?” She asked Tommy.

Tommy shook his head. “Not as bad as you might think.” He said and took the bag as they headed out.

They got into the cars again and they put the bag in Laurel’s front seat and drove as quick as they could in legal limit to her apartment.  She texted Oliver the code to get into the gate, because Tommy always forgot it and she went up the elevator.

The doorman acknowledged the boys and they went up the stairs after her. Tommy let himself in with a key, “Getting pretty serious, I see?” Oliver’s lips quirked into a smile.

"Yeah, something like that," Tommy said and opened the door. "Laur?" He called out when he didn’t see her. He did see the bottle of Pinot open, so that was good.

"Out in a minute," She said from the bedroom. 

Oliver poured Tommy and himself a glass of wine with Tommy helpfully showing him where the glasses where once again. She was in a lot of ways, the same person he left behind five years ago. And in a lot of other ways she was very different.

Including when she came out in a light pink polka dotted chemise for them. She wore lingerie for them before. That was normal, but she’d never been that open about it. They always talked about it for ages before.

But she emerged with these sweet sexy thing on and he hit Tommy to make him look and Tommy just smiled. “So no movie?” He asked. 

Laurel shrugged. “I think we can still do it,” She smirked at them as she took her glass of wine and took a sip.  This was the place Laurel had absolute advantage. They would show her the world, but only she could show them her world. And they seemed keen to learn what it was like to be the three of them again.

"I don’t know if Tommy can take sitting next to you in this," Oliver said as he slid his hand up the outside of her thigh as she hooked it around him. 

Laurel shrugged. “Well, why don’t we find out?” She asked them. “We’ll watch Roman Holiday and if everyone can behave, well, then we can do something special.” She told them.

If there was anything that got the boy’s going more than her, it was a challenge. And she knew it. They both looked at each other for a minute and nodded to each other with Tommy looking at her specifically when he nodded.

They both took an edge and she took the middle and they snuggled closer once they were all figured out. She put on netflix and went to Roman Holiday and kissed both of them.

She was Gregory Peck and these were her two Audreys. They ran the world and she desired to change it. 

They nearly got to the end, when Joe and Princess Ann were about to make their big declarations and kiss and Laurel pushed a little further into Tommy and he kissed her shoulder. He kissed every part of her that he could get near him. 

She smiled and Oliver looked over. “Told you he couldn’t wait,” He chuckled to Laurel.

She brought him in closer and paused the movie and touched him in the ways that made him forget all about the movie too. “We should take this to my bedroom. And I want you guys to do something for me.” She said, breathy.

"We know what you want," Tommy growled as he picked her up, squealing, and took her to her bedroom and Oliver joined them. 

Tommy panted and looked at Oliver. Oliver saw the hunger in his eyes and he knew what Laurel wanted too. He rushed in and kissed his best friend. And god, ti felt good. It felt good to embrace them like that. 

Laurel smiled as the scene played out.

The night ended in the three of them in a tangle of limbs.

When Oliver woke up and opened his eyes to see Tommy and Laurel in her bed with him, he smiled. This wasn’t what he thought would happen when he proposed this to Tommy. He thought they would talk about it a little more, go slow, dip a foot in, see if they could back to the way things were.

But they ended up jumping with both feet first and it turned out the water was warm. He smiled as ran his right hand over Tommy’s skin and used his left index finger to go over Laurel’s nose.

She opened her eyes first and smiled at him. She looked over her back and saw Tommy stretching. “You two wake up too early,” He said. “I should really teach you guys the art of sleeping in till noon. You’d thank me.” He groaned.

"Maybe this weekend." She said, "At your place?"

He shrugged. “We could cloister in this weekend. Or we could go hit the town and paint it oliver green, merlyn’s beard silver, and justice gold.” He said as he rubbed her shoulders. 

Oliver guffawed. “No one’s said that in years,” He said as he kissed Tommy across Laurel who grinned.

"Tommy always was the best at puns," She said with a smile. "So what do you say, are we going out or staying in?" 

"I don’t know. I could stand to learn the Merlyn techniques of sleeping till noon," Oliver said as Laurel smiled to him. "It’s been awhile since I’ve seen you so happy." He told her.

She nodded. “I’m just glad to have my boys back together,” She told him. “Took you two long enough to remember we were always better together as a team then as a pair and a third wheel.”

He shrugged. “Can you blame either of us for trying to be your moon and stars?” 

She shook her head. “I understand why you guys wanted that. It means the world to me that I can light up you guys like that. But I’m glad we don’t have to deal with that anymore,” 

"Well, we should eat. We did a little than anyone expect last night," Tommy said as he kissed her shoulder and threw the blankets off and got out of bed.

Laurel looked over her shoulder and smiled at him. “And whose fault was that?” She asked him with a grin.

He laughed. “Quite frankly. Yours. With that vixen lingerie. You knew exactly what would happen.” He kissed the top of her head and put shorts on and left them, shaking his head. 

"Yeah, well, I couldn’t exactly let you guys set the timeline. I’ve been letting you do that for ages. It was my turn for a change." She told them both.

Oliver nodded. He didn’t tell her that he was the hood, but it was going to be soon. Tommy knew. And he was sleeping with them now. It would be time soon, but not know. Not when they were so immediately happy. He didn’t want to quite scare her off yet. 


End file.
